La casa de la locura
by deletethissssss
Summary: Tres mortífagas muy problemáticas (y diferentes a las demás) vuelven para hacerle la vida imposible a Voldie! Tammy, Pookie y Rikki están listas para hacerlo sufrir.. y para hacernos reir! (basado en las 50 maneras para molestar a Voldie!) ¡CHAPTER 4
1. Una agradable sorpresa

La casa de la locura =P  
  
Por: Melu Black  
  
Otro fic cómico jeje. Este está basado en "50 maneras para molestar a Voldemort" sacado de mugglenet.com. Hay muchos fics basados en esto pero hasta ahora no vi ninguno en castellano (bueno eso creo...) así que como tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto lo hago jeje.  
  
Disclaimer: Mis personajes son Tammy, Pookie y Rikki, el resto fueron creados por la gran escritora JK Rowling!!!! ¬¬  
  
Ojalá les guste!! Lean y R/R!!!! ^-^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Capítulo uno:  
  
Una "agradable" sorpresa  
  
El timbre sonó. Voldemort bajó a ver quien era el imbécil al que se le ocurría tocar el timbre a esa hora. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. Tres chicas de 20 años estaban paradas en la puerta, sonrientes. Voldemort se agarró la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? ¡Me parece haberles dicho que no quería volver a verlas! - dijo  
  
- ¡¡¡VOLDY!!! - gritaron las tres chicas abriendo la puerta y colándose en la casa sin permiso.  
  
- ¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES ACÁ? -  
  
Voldemort observó a las antiguas mortífagas. Tammy Rapple tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado, largo por debajo de los hombros y ojos miel. Pookie Strooky era pelirroja de ojos verdes, el cabello lacio y brillante le llegaba hasta media espalda. Rikki Listry tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo, y ojos celestes.  
  
- ¿VAN A CONTESTAR MI PREGUNTA? - gritó Voldemort enojado  
  
- ¡Vinimos a verte! ¿No te ponés contento? - dijo Pookie excitada  
  
- ¡Te extrañábamos mucho Voldie! - exclamó Rikki  
  
- ¡YO NO! ¡YA ME CAUSARON DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS! -  
  
- ¡Pero ahora cambiamos! - dijo Tammy, muy feliz  
  
- ¡Maduramos mucho! - agregó Rikki  
  
- Pasaron dos años nada más, no creo que hayan madurado, y menos viniendo de ustedes, ¡Ustedes no maduran más! - dijo Voldemort  
  
- ¿Nos podemos quedar? - preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUEDARSE?! ¡¿USTEDES?! ¡NO! -  
  
- Pero no tenemos donde ir - protestó Tammy  
  
Las tres pusieron ojitos de perrito triste.  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿si? - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡NO! -  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor -  
  
- ¡BASTA! -  
  
- Si no decís que sí vamos a estar así todo el día - presionó Rikki  
  
- Es verdad, hasta que no aceptes no nos vamos - agregó Pookie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor -  
  
- ¡BUENO! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡PERO PROMETAN QUE NO VAN A HACER DESASTRES! -  
  
Las tres chicas asintieron y sonrieron.  
  
- ¡¡ABRAZOOOO DE OSOOOO!! - chillaron mientras abrazaban a Voldemort  
  
_ ¡BUENO BUENO! - dijo Voldemort, saliendo del abrazo - Ahora déjenme ir a dormir que mañana tenemos una importante reunión de mortífgagos -  
  
- ¡Iiiiiiii! ¡Qué bien! - chilló Pookie  
  
- Ya saben a donde ir a dormir... ¡Y no hagan desastres! - ordenó Voldemort  
  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gra- dijeron las tres  
  
- ¡BASTA! -  
  
Voldemort subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo! Y como estoy con ganas de escribir es probable que escriba el otro en este mismo momento...  
  
Dejen reviews y si quieren también dejen ideas!!  
  
Saludos!!!  
  
MeLu ¬¬ 


	2. Un desayuno nutritivo

Y se viene el capítulo dos!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer... no tengo ganas de escribirlo de vuelta... lean en el capítulo uno... igual ya saben que yo no soy la dueña de Harry Potter... (duh.. jeje)  
  
Lean y R/R!!!!  
  
Ojalá que les guste!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Capítulo dos:  
  
"Un desayuno nutritivo"  
  
Voldemort estaba parado frente a alguien. Su varita estaba lo apuntaba. Esa persona, era Harry Potter, y estaba apunto de morir.  
  
- ¡Ya te tengo, Potter! ¡Y te voy a matar! ¡Ahora vas a ver quien es el mago más poderoso! - exclamó Voldemort riéndose maléficamente  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, miró hacia abajo y se agachó. Luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba y abrió los ojos nuevamente.  
  
- At first I was afraid, I was petrified - dijo  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? -  
  
- Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side -  
  
Voldemort miró con sorpresa a Harry, no entendía por qué estaba diciendo eso.  
  
- But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along! -  
  
- Potter... ¿Estás bien? -  
  
A este punto, Harry se paró de golpe y empezó a bailar como una diva.  
  
- And so you're back from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me!!! -  
  
- ¿QUÉ HACÉS? -  
  
Harry pretendió no escucharlo y siguió bailando energéticamente, moviendo brazos, piernas y caderas.  
  
- Go on now, go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore, Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die? -  
  
Voldemort abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tammy cantando a todo volumen y bailando y saltando por toda la habitación.  
  
- Oh, no, not I-I will survive, Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give, And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey!! -  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ HACÉS RAPPLE?! - gritó Voldemort  
  
- ¡Hola amo! - exclamó Tammy mirando a su maestro - ¡Se ve muy amenazante hoy! -  
  
Voldemort se levantó de la cama y Tammy lo agarró del brazo.  
  
- ¡¡Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos!! ¡Hay que ir a desayunar, hay que alimentarse bien para la reunión de mortífagos! - insistió la chica  
  
- ¡Soltame! -  
  
Tammy lo llevó por las escaleras y lo condujo hasta la cocina. Había una nube de humo gris que no dejaba ver nada.  
  
- ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Qué pasó acá? - quiso saber Voldemort  
  
De la nube de humo salieron Pookie y Rikki, las dos con cara de "yo no fui".  
  
- ¿Qué hicieron? - volvió a preguntar Voldemort tratando de conservar la calma  
  
Las dos se rieron suavemente.  
  
- Estabamos haciendo tostadas, se prendieron fuego y lo apagamos, no queríamos que se incendiara la casa - dijo Rikki alegremente  
  
- ¡¿Casi incendian mi casa?! -  
  
- Sí, pero ya que las tostadas se quemaron, tenemos otra cosa para comer - dijo Pookie  
  
- ¿Ah sí? - inquirió Voldemort  
  
Rikki abrió la heladera y sacó de adentro un plato con una especie de carne verde y pegajosa, cortada en pedazos chiquitos, un recipiente con salsa de soja y palitos chinos. Se acercó a la mesa y lo apoyó en el medio. Pookie sacó platos de la alacena y Tammy vasos y agua mineral.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Voldemort  
  
- Nagini - contestó Rikki  
  
- No sabía que había una comida china que tiene el mismo nombre que mi serpiente... - dijo Voldemort pensativo mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa  
  
- ¡Es que es su serpiente! - exclamó Tammy masticando un pedazo  
  
- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿ESTÁN COMIENDO A MI SERPIENTE?! -  
  
- Sí - contestó Pookie - Es muy rica -  
  
- Y nutritiva también - agregó Rikki - ¡Tiene todos los nutrientes y minerales esenciales para una dieta saludable! -  
  
- Coma un poco - dijo Tammy mientras le ponía un poco en la boca y lo obligaba a masticar - Munch munch munch. Rico, ¿no? -  
  
- ¡BASTA LISTRY! ¡NO QUIERO COMERME A MI SERPIENTE! - gritó Voldemort  
  
- Bueno, bueno amo. Tiene que aprender a controlar su carácter y no descargarse en los demás, no tenemos la culpa de sus problemas. Relájese, tiene que aprender a solucionarlos - dijo Tammy  
  
- ¡Tenemos que anotarlo en clases de yoga! - dijo Pookie  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YOGA?! ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡ME TIENEN CANSADO! -  
  
- ¡Oh pobre Tommy! ¡Tiene estrés! - dijo Rikki con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro - ¡Pero podemos solucionarlo! - dijo, la alegría volviendo a su rostro, como siempre. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pelota que decía "Stress Ball" - Esta es una pelota para el estrés. Lo único que tenés que hacer es estrujarla, así te vas a calmar -  
  
- ¡NO TENGO ESTRÉS! -  
  
Rikki le entregó la pelota.  
  
- Sí tenés Tommy, si no, no nos estarías gritando así. Usala, te va a hacer muy bien. Y ahora voy a llamar para inscribirte en una clase de yoga - le dijo en un tono maternal  
  
- ¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO IR A CLASES DE YOGA! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS MÁS TOMMY! -  
  
- Perdón Tommy -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Perdón, fue un capítulo cortito. Es que no se me ocurren muchas cosas pero dentro de poco se viene... LA REUNIÓN DE MORTÍFAGOSSS!! Jejeje ^-^  
  
Bueno por favor R/R!!! Creo que dentro de poco se viene el próximo capítulo, voy a tratar de actualizar en cuanto pueda!! (es que tengo otros 2 fics jejeje)  
  
Eso es todooo!!  
  
Saludos!!  
  
MeLu ¬¬  
  
PD: Yo no creé las "50 maneras para molestar a Voldie"... y tampoco la canción de "I will survive"... 


	3. La reunión de mortífagos

Disclaimer (ver capítulos anteriores)  
  
Ojalá que les guste!! Ahí va!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
La reunión de mortífagos  
  
Las tres chicas y Voldemort se dirigieron hacia el salón de reuniones. Voldemort abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los mortífagos ya esperándolos con gorros de colores y todo el salón decorado con guirnaldas, papeles de colores y un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a la reunión de los malvados mortífagos dirigidos por Voldie".  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! -  
  
- Nosotras lo decoramos Voldie - dijo Pookie  
  
Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Rikki se acercó a Voldemort y le puso un collar hawaiano y un gorro multicolor.  
  
- ¡Sacame esta porquería! - gritó él  
  
- Amo, recuerde controlar su estrés, use la pelota - dijo Tammy  
  
- ¡BASTA! -  
  
Todos los mortífagos miraban atentamente la conversación.  
  
- Bueno empecemos - dijo Voldemort - Estamos acá reunidos para discutir la manera de vencer y matar a Harry Potter -  
  
- ¡SÍ! - dijo Bellatrix Lestrange - ¡TENEMOS QUE MATARLO! -  
  
- ¿Qué es esa actitud, Bellatrix? - preguntó Rikki - ¡Hay que hacer buenas acciones! ¡Hay que ser felices! 3 puntos menos, Bellatrix -  
  
Bellatrix puso cara de confundida.  
  
- No les hagas caso, Bella, son siempre así - explicó Voldemort  
  
- ¡Ohhh! - chillaron las tres al mismo tiempo - ¡VOLDIE ESTÁ ENAMORADO! ¡VOLDIE Y BELLA, VOLDIE Y BELL-  
  
- ¡BASTA USTEDES TRES! -  
  
- Perdón - dijo Tammy - Pero por ser tan amable con Bellatrix, 5 puntos más para vos Voldie -  
  
Rikki sacó de un cajón una especie de tablero con todos los nombres de los mortífagos y dibujó 5 corazones en el casillero que decía "Voldie" y sacó 3 del casillero que decía "Bellatrix".  
  
- ¡Ohhh! - exclamó Pookie mirando el tablero - ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡¡¡Voldie ha ganado la "estrella sonriente"!!! -  
  
Agarró del mismo cajón de donde Rikki había sacado el tablero, una estrella con dos ojos, nariz y una gran sonrisa y se la enganchó a Voldemort en la camisa.  
  
- ¡FELICITACIONES, AMO! - dijo Tammy  
  
- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Sigamos con la reunión! ¿Sí? Bueno, nuestro objetivo es capturar a Potter y torturarlo. Cuando el resto se entere y venga a rescatarlo, los sorprendemos con un ejército de mortífagos, listos para aniquilarlos a todos juntos -  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Qué inteligente que es! - exclamó Rikki sonriendo - Claro, todo lo que sabe se lo enseñamos nosotras -  
  
- ¡BASTA! -  
  
- Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a capturarlo, señor? - preguntó uno de los mortífagos  
  
Voldemort se quedó pensativo. Tammy sacó su varita y apuntó a una lamparita que estaba prendida sobre una mesa pequeña.  
  
- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! - dijo en voz baja  
  
La levitó hasta que quedó encima de la cabeza de Voldemort, representando una "idea".  
  
- ¡Miren! - dijo - ¡A Voldie se le prendió la lamparita! -  
  
Voldemort confundido miró hacia arriba y vio la lamparita. La agarró bruscamente y la tiró a un costado.  
  
- ¡NO MOLESTES MÁS! -  
  
Tammy puso cara triste.  
  
- Pensé que estaba ayudando - murmuró  
  
- Alguien tiene que raptar a algún profesor, y otra persona tiene que tomar la poción multijugos y convertirse en ese profesor. Luego llama a Potter para una "charla privada" y le pide la varita para inspeccionarla. La secuestra y luego lo agarra a él y me lo trae a mí. Y ahí lo aniquilaremos - dijo malévolamente - Es muy fácil -  
  
- Sí - contestó Rikki - Como sacarle un dulce a un bebé, sólo que "ALGUNOS" encuentran eso más difícil que otros -  
  
- La verdad, Voldie - dijo Tammy - Es que conocí bolas de queso con planes más malvados que los tuyos -  
  
Esto hizo enojar mucho a Voldemort.  
  
- ¡ME TIENEN CANSADO USTEDES TRES! -  
  
- ¡Ohhh Voldie! ¡No seas así! ¡Tenés que pensar cosas alegres! - dijo Pookie - ¡Vamos! -  
  
Las tres chicas empezaron a cantar a coro.  
  
- ¡ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! -  
  
- ¡BASTAAA! -  
  
Pookie sacó su varita y apuntó a todos los mortífagos.  
  
- ¡Canten canciones alegres! - ordenó  
  
Los mortífagos se miraron y rompieron en canto y Tammy, Pookie y Rikki se unieron, cantando todos a coro.  
  
- ¡ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA, SOMOS FELICES, LA VIDA ES HERMOSA Y FELIZ! ¡AMAMOS LA VIDA NOS DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! ¡LA VIDA ES BRILLANTE Y FELIZ! ¡NOS ENCANTA VIVIR! ¡ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! -  
  
- Me voy a dormir - dijo Voldemort agotado  
  
- ¡ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! ¡AMAMOS LA VIDA NOS DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! ¡ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! ¡VIVA LA ALEGRÍA! -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Que tal?? Me divierto tanto escribiendo esto!! Jejeje!  
  
Quería agradecerle a mi hermanita Bachu por el review y las ideas!! TKM!!!  
  
Bueno los dejo!! Dejen sus comentarios!!  
  
Saludos ^-^  
  
MeLu ¬¬ 


	4. Anteojos, canciones y reunión de té

Disclaimer: Bueno, como ya dije como 50 veces, yo no soy la dueña de Harry Potter ni de sus derechos, yo sólo inventé a Tammy, Pookie y a Rikki, así q no me hagan ningún juicio. jaja

Ahí va el capítulo 4! R/R!! Ojalá q les guste!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 4:

Anteojos, canciones y reunión de té

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Voldemort se agarró la cabeza y la escondió debajo de la almohada. Tammy, Pookie y Rikki estuvieron jugando al "ring raje" en su habitación toda la noche. Tocaban la puerta y se iban, tocaban la puerta y se iban, tocaban la puerta y se iban. No podía conciliar el sueño. 

__

"¿Estas no pierden nunca la energía?" pensó

La tortura siguió media hora más, cuando las chicas se cansaron y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Voldemort se despertó y bajó a la cocina. Las chicas lo esperaban ahí con una sonrisa en la cara. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – desconfió Voldemort

- Nada, Voldie – contestó Pookie

Las tres chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – repitió Voldemort

Las tres miraron al techo. Rikki fue hasta el baño y trajo un espejo. Se lo entregó. Voldemort se miró en él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó el espejo, tirándolo al piso y haciendo que este se rompa en mil pedacitos.

- ¡¿Qué DIABLOS me hicieron en la cara?! - gritó

- Se ven muy bien – dijo Tammy

- Sí, pensamos que te iban a gustar, Voldie – agregó Pookie

- ¡SE EQUIVOCARON! -

- ¡Ay pero son hermosos! – exclamó Rikki - ¡Los anteojitos de Tommy! -

Voldemort corrió hacia el baño y abrió el agua. Empezó a enjabonarse los ojos y trató de sacarse los anteojos. Se secó la cara y al mirar al espejo vio q sus ojos estaban irritadísimos, pero los anteojos seguían allí.

- Lo siento amo pero no va a poder sacarse eso... – dijo Tammy

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! – preguntó Voldemort empezando a preocuparse

- Lo que pasa es que los dibujamos con marcador mágico permanente – explicó Pookie

- ¡¿CÓMO?! -

- Y también nos preguntábamos por qué no tenés una cicatriz tan espectacular – agregó Rikki

- Como la de Harry Po...- empezó a decir Pookie pero fue cortada por el grito de Voldemort

- ¡BASTA! -

- Ay, Tommy, Tommy – dijo Rikki – Calmate un poco -

- ¡Use la pelota para el estrés! – dijo Tammy

- ¡CALLENSE! - 

- Perdón, señor-que-dejo-vivir-al-niño – dijo Pookie

Voldemort se veía furioso, realmente furioso, sólo que los anteojos lo hacían parecer un niño pequeñito que acababa de perder su chupetín, por lo tanto, más que asustar a las chicas, las hacía reír.

- Ya que estamos tocando el tema de los anteojos dibujados y eso, te queríamos preguntar ¿por qué la marca tenebrosa no puede ser algo _socialmente aceptable_? – dijo Rikki levantándose la manga de la remera y mirando su brazo con desagrado

- Una rosa, ¿quizás? – agregó Tammy sonriente

- ¡¿Una rosa?! ¡¿La marca tenebrosa?! ¡TIENE QUE DAR MIEDO! ¡¡¡SI QUIEREN UNA ROSA COMO MARCA UNANSE A LAS NIÑITAS EXPLORADORAS!!! -

- ¡El estrés, Voldie! ¿Para qué te compramos la pelota si no la usás? – preguntó Pookie

- ¡Hay que pensar cosas alegres! – dijo Tammy emocionada

- ¿Querés que te enseñemos a escupir tabaco? – preguntó Rikki 

- ¡NO! -

- ¡Ay que aburrido! -

- ¡Sí Voldie! ¡Hagamos algo divertido! – insistió Tammy

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó Pookie emocionada - ¡CANTEMOS! -

Las tres chicas se juntaron y empezaron a cantar, saltando de alegría.

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- Dios mío – murmuró Voldemort

  
- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- Paren por favor -

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- ¡Vamos Voldie cantá con nosotras! -

- No -

- Dale -

- ¡No! -

- ¡Dale! -

- ¡No! -

- ¡DALE! -

- ¡NO! -

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

Voldemort miró al piso y se cruzó de brazos.

- No voy a cantar - dijo

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- ¡Callense! -

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- No voy a... Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

Los cuatro se pusieron a cantar a todo volumen, no había nada que los pudiera parar.

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

Excepto algo. El timbre. Tammy corrió a la puerta y abrió. Allí estaban todos los mortífagos muy sonrientes. 

- ¡Traje las muñecas! – exclamó Lucius Malfoy emocionado

- ¡Y yo las tacitas! – agregó Peter Pettigrew

- Pasen, pasen – dijo Tammy

Voldemort miró a todos sus fieles sirvientes con asombro.

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me, eh quiero decir... ¿Qué hacen acá? - dijo

- Yo los invité a tomar el té – dijo Tammy – Espero que no haya problema -

- ¡Sí lo hay! ¡Tengo esta porquería en la cara! ¡Se van a burlar de mí! -

- ¡Ay no, Voldie! – contestó Pookie

- ¡Hola amo! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la cara? – preguntó Colagusano

- Se lo hicimos nosotras – contestó Rikki – Lo hicimos para que se parezca más a Harry Potter, pero claro, nunca va a ser posible, nadie puede igualar al magnifico Harry Potter, el único, el mejor, el que derrotó a... -

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Voldemort

- Felicitaciones chicas – dijo Colagusano – Me encanta como le quedan -

- Pues a mi no – dijo Voldemort

- Amo, Lucius trajo sus muñecas -

- ¿Sus _que_? - 

- Muñecas -

- Ay por favor Voldie, ¿cómo no vas a saber que son? Viniendo de alguien como vos, que tiene un padre _muggle _– dijo Pookie

Esto hizo que Voldemort se pusiera colorado. Pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVÉS A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA?! - gritó

- Es que yo, yo, yo.... -

Rikki que estaba observando la escena, quiso salvar a su amiga del enorme escándalo que Voldemort iba a armar si las cosas seguían así. Se puso en el medio de los dos y se puso a cantar.

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

Voldemort y Pookie se pusieron a cantar también, seguidos de Tammy y el resto de los mortífagos.

- Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you -

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Vamos a tomar el té! – dijo Tammy abriendo las puertas de la sala e invitando a todos a entrar

Todos los mortífagos entraron pero cuando llegó el turno de Voldemort, Pookie lo detuvo.

- ¡No, Voldie! Tienen que entrar todos y después yo hago el "gran anuncio" y ahí entrás vos - explicó

- ¡Que gran anuncio ni que gran anuncio! ¡Dejame entrar! -

- Ay Voldie, Voldie, si seguís con esa actitud voy a tener que bajarte puntos del tablero de la conducta. ¿Acaso no querés ganarte la estrella feliz? -

- Bueno, está bien, hacé el "gran anuncio", pero rápido que me quiero sentar -

Una vez que todos se sentaron, Pookie entró al lugar y se paró en frente de todos. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar con voz clara y fuerte, llena de orgullo.

- Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, magos y muggles, mortífagos y mortífagas, bondadosos y villanos, lindos y feos, altos y bajos, gordos y flacos, tontos e... -

- ¿Podés seguir, Strooky? – preguntó Voldemort irritado

- Sí, perdón. Les presento al mejor, el más malvado y tenebroso del mundo, al grande, el único, el magnífico... ¡VOLDIE! -

La sala estalló en aplausos de todos los mortífagos. Voldemort entró y se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

- Muchas gracias, público - dijo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso fue todo el 4to capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado. Quería agradecer a los que reviewearon!! Acá hay otro capítulo para ustedes!!! También quería mandarle un saludo a mi hermana Barbi que mañana cumple años!!!!!!! :D FELIZ CUMPLEEE!!!! Y gracias por leer todas mis historias, reviewear y darme ideas!!!

****

Agradecimientos:

Hermi Malfoy: Jajajajaja! Si la verdad que si! Pobre Voldie, le hacen la vida imposible no? Gracias por reviewear!!! :D

****

Camila_Malfoy: A mi me sube el ánimo escribirla! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!! Gracias por tus comentarios!! Y acá está el próximo capítulo!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic!!!

Ah!! Yo no soy la dueña de la canción Mr Tambourine Man (ni siquiera la escuché, sólo saqué la letra jejeje).

  
Saludos!!

|+| ...Melu Black... |+| 


End file.
